All Because Stupid Prep School
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Soul is the worst slacker his schools got to offer. Maka is the Prep schools only strait A student. what will happen when their fates intertwin? me and my friend work on this together so... dont know when the next chap is though. Rated M for some conversations... just to be safe...
1. They meet

CHAPTER 1

They Meet

_My dad works at a stupid prep school for the 'special minded'. Usually its just a bunch of nerds learning advanced stuff or in different clubs. I wouldn't know, its not like I go there or anything. Do I look like one of the 'special minded' to you? Didn't think so, blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth, snow white hair? Not what you would normaly run into every day. I look nothing like my parents or any ancestors for that matter. Just me. Nobody in my family has these characteristics. The only thing I inherited form my parents is my musical ability._

"Soul! Come on, your going to make me late!" Jason Evens shouted for down stairs.

"Keep your pants on Jason. I'll be ready when I'm ready." A white haired boy walked down the steps, bag slung over his shoulder. As he reached the bottom step his father put an arm around his son and started walking to the car.

"You don't have to come with me but-,"

"GREAT! Then I'll get out of the car then." Soul interrupted.

"NO, let me finish. But, I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because, maybe you'll learn a thing or two about them. And no, their NOT just nerds." Soul crossed his arms and looked out the window.

As soon as he parked the car Soul took out his head phones and put his jacket on.

"Come on Soul. Stay close to me, don't want to lose you in the crowd of students. His father summoned.

"Its not like you wont beable to find me." He pointed to his teeth and hair.

"You have a point there. Just stay close, it's a big school." But Soul just rolled his eyes and followed.

Ok, so maybe my dad was right. The schools preaty im also the easiest to find too, thanks to my head of big fluffy hair…

When we walked into the classroom I was amazed at how big it was. I was thinking maybe my dad would teach a small class, but. WOW, was I wrong? There were rows and rows of seats like It could go on forever. As soon as the bell rang there wasn't mant students sitting down.

"Soul? Come over here please." My dad called from his desk, "Sit here while I teach."

"Dad, cant I just wait in the car or something?"

"Wait in the car for four hours? No, eathier sit here or up there by Maka."

"Who?" he pointed to a girl with ash blond hair and green eyes, "Ah, no thanks." Soul smirked at his father and took his seat.

"Good morning students. THIS, is my son Soul-,"

"I'm NOT a show-in-tell- object dad." He interrupted.

"I told him to come with me today to show him that he's not the only different one here. He could also, just maybe, gain some knowlage in this empty head of his." Soul turned light red, "heck, maybe even some friends too. So be nice and…" he looked at his watch, "I'll be right back. Stay in your steats."

As soon as his father closed the door the class started wispering to each other while Soul sat there with his head in his hand, staring at the desk.

He overheard some of the students talking about him and just scowled.

"I wonder if his hair is bleached?"

"I know. That's not good for your hair."

"ITS NOT BLEACHED!" Soul had enough and walked up the steps and sat down at the desk where his father pointed a while ago, to maybe get students to stop staring at him funny.

"Soul, right?" he looked up at the girl, "I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled, "Your dads a great teacher…," she trailed off as she noticed his glaring at the other kids.

"Something wrong?" she closed her book.

"Wha- oh yah. Hey, do you think my hairs weird?" he covered his head with is hood and put on his ear phones, waiting for his dad to come back.

As soon as Mr. Evans came back he taught the class on the history of Soul Residence, while Soul sat there blasting away his ear drums, feet on the desk. Maka stared at him for a moment realizing he was asleep… with music blasting his ears out.

Soul jumped out of his chair when the bell rang. He landed on his but on the floor. (A/N: I've only done that… once or twice.) Maka giggled, "How can you sleep with that music blasting your ears out?" she asked as he turned his Ipod off and in his pocket.

"You get board after a while, cooped up in a mansion all the time with no one to talk to. lets just say… practice." He walked down the steps with her as his father called he to his desk.

"Maka, your father apparently called again, and said he cant pick you up tonight. So you'll have to come home with me, again." (Family friends… don't ask where I got the idea from. But Soul and Maka don't know each other.)

"Wait, dad your saying she been in the house before?" he nodded, "How come I haven't seem her?"

"Well one, your always cooped up in your room doing god knows what, and second, you wouldn't be able to hear her with your music blasting you ears out." They walked out side to the car and went home with Maka… AGAIN!

As they got to the gates Soul got out of the car and ran inside the house screaming, "FREEEEEDDOOOMMM!" throwing his hands in the air in the process.

When Jason entered the house Soul was in the kitchen with a mouth full if chips and a soda in hand, while Maka just stood there and laughed her head off about something.

"I'm guessing I missed something funny," he looked at Soul, "Or… something disturbing from my son. Anyways what do you want to eat for dinner?" all of a sudden both teenagers said PIZZA! Jason stepped back to make sure his son was HIS son. Soul never wanted pizza. He never liked pizza. Apparently theres something he dosnt know about him, and maybe some things he didn't want to know about him either.

* * *

><p>AN i dont really know where this came from ok... I WAS BOARD! so deal with it. i think its good for a random thought in my CRAZY head.

-Soul Eater Death Scythe :P


	2. Running From the Law

CHAPTER 2

Running from the law

When Jason came back from the front door with a pizza in his hands, while soul was bouncing up and down in his chair. Maka looked at him funny and folded his hands.

"So… Maka? How come your dad lets you stay here. Why doesn't he just come to pick you up?" he stopped bouncing.

"my dad doesn't pick me up either because he found girls to chase or… hes at the bar. So my dad and your dadd are family friends, I stay here, some nights. Now it MY turn to ask you a question." Soul smirked.

"Hit me."

"Ok, how come I've never seen you when im here?" Jason walked in the room with the food, "He has an Ipod and a bedroom, you do the rest. I don't know or want to know WHAT he does in there, but im preaty sure its disturbing." Soul rolled his eyes and ate his food. When they were done eating Jason showed Maka where she would be sleeping while, Soul disappeared to Lord-Death-Knows – where in the house.

"Here you go Maka. the guest bedroom is all ready and clean. Sorry about last time you were here. Soul was in here a few times." She giggled,

"Its ok. Thank you Mr. Evans."

"Call me Jason. In school im Mr. Evans. Here im Jason."

"HEY Jason, theres somebdody at the door." Soul walked up behind Maka and pointed at the door.

"I told you not to call me that. You're my son, your not suppost to call me by my first name."

"Sorry." Soul said sarcastically.

Jason walked down stairs and opened the door, "Hello, how may I help you?" at the door was a police officer and a k-9.

"Yes, acttualy. Does Soul Evans live here by any chance?"

"Hold that thought for just a sec will you." He closed the door and called him.

"SOUL! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I told you that- COMING! Hang on a sec Maka." He walked half way downt he steps and stopped as his father opened the door. Souls eyes widened and the dog growled. Soul looked at the police officers to the dog, to his father. He hesitated for a second the bolted up the steps, "GET HIM!" one of the officers and the dog ran after him as he ran down the hall way. The other officer stayed to tell his father whats going on,

"Apperantly your son, was caught vandalizing school property." The first officer and dog came back with Soul in hand, "Ah. Soul… does this look fimilar to you?" the officer held out a spray can and a fake ID.

"NO!" Maka stood at the top step shocked,

_I thought I could trust him. He nothing but a thief and a dilinquent. I new I couldn't trust him_.

"Soul..?" his father gave him a stern look that Soul gave into.

"Yea, me and… and, and Black Star were, uh at the school the other night." He sighed and closed his eyes aas he was dragged out side.

"We'll keep him over night and see if he's learned his lesson. As fir this, uh Black Star kid, you don't happen to know where he is do you?" Jason gave him the address as they drove off to the police department. As Jason closed the dorr he shook his head, "H-has this happened before Jason?" Makas eyes now filled with worry.

"Yea, a copple times. Ever since his mom past away he's been sneaking out. Lets just forget about it. Now you have a big test tomorrow so geet to bed."

"Kay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Maka," He waved as she rounded the corner to the guest bedroom.

-At Police Station-

soul was placed under vandalizing school property and out past curfew. His father would make him certainly pay for the ticket this time concidering how much this one was. They were struggling to get Black Star into the cell with Soul.

"Just give up Black Star, will ya?"

"NO! THEY CANT… KEEP… A GOD LIKE… ME LOCKED… UP!" he said between breaths.

"You keep it up they'll keep you an extra night for trying to breakout." He thought about it for a moment,

"Dang it your right!" he sat against the wall and slid down staring at the barred window.

Soul eventually fell asleep against the wall with one of his legs flat and the other bent up, hands in pockets waiting for sunlight. They usually let them go at 3A.m in the morning. So Soul has to wait outside the house for 4 hours strait. Throwing rocks at the wall in the cold.

_Black Stars lucky, he just has to walk home and BAM! Hes home! I HAVE to wait in the cold for at least 4 hours before my stupid dad dicides to wake up… wait a minute, Maka! she can open the door for me! No.. wait she probably wont. She thought she could trust me, but she saw what happened. She'll never forgive me._

"MAKA! MAKA!" she opened her window.

"WHAT DPO YOU WANT SOUL?" she leaned on the window sill and looked at him.

"C-can you open the door for me? please?" she rolled her eyes and went back inside. Soul ran to the front of the house and waited at the door. Maka opened the door and folded her arms.

"Look, Maka. im sorry. its just- i-," he sighed.

"Forget it Soul. im not mad that you vandalized the school. but i thought i could trust you. i though you said you never went out a did that stuff?"

"I... was just trying to impress you." he rubbed the back of his neck walking inside the house. he walked up the steps and went to his room,

"Tell my dad im home when ever he wakes up." he closed the door and went to sleep.

Maka nodded as he closed the door and started walking back to her guest bedroom, going back to sleep for a test she cant miss.


	3. Appoligies

CHAPTER 3

Apologies

In the morning, Maka opened the guest bedroom door to a pair of red eyes and white hair.

"Uh, Soul?"

"I-I thought I'd uh… bring you, um breakfast for lying to you yesterday…" He held a tray with breakfast rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, ok. Thanks." She took the tray and looked at the bowl.

"Here." Soul handed a glass of orange juice.

"What's in the bowl?" She asked looking at the tan lumpy substance in the bowl.

"Oatmeal," He gave her one his signature grins, "So are you gonna eat it?"

"The toast, yes. Everything else, no." Maka said.

"Why not?" Soul said with a sad face, "I made it my self."

"Because i'm not that Hungary." She took the toast as he snatched the tray back.

"Fine, I'll eat it." They walked down stairs together the table, Maka toast in hand.

"You_ do_ you that I made this, right?" Soul warned her, "I… cant cook." He said still pouting about the food she didn't eat.

"Just be glad i'm eating the toast, dummy." They sat at the table and continued to eat Maka's breakfast.

"Uh, good… morning… you two?" Jason said as he walked into the kitchen surprised to see Soul up at this time.

"Maka? What. Did. You. Do. To my son?" He smiled.

"N-nothing, he actually woke ME up this morning with-," Soul interrupted her with a fake cough and glared at her,

"Good morning dad." Jason raised an eyebrow at the tow.

"SOUL! You made your own breakfast this morning! That's great!"

"Uh, actually dad, I would hardly call this edible." He tipped the bowl over upside down and nothing came out, "ITS AS STALE AS A ROCK!" he got up and threw the bowl at the wall, surprising both, Maka and Jason.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT BOWLS CRAZY! IT DOESN'T EVEN BREAK! IM GOING TO GET A POP TART!" Soul got up and went into the kitchen.

"O…. Kay. Maka you ready for that test this morning?"

"Ready as ever!" They could hear Soul yell at the toaster in the kitchen. She grinned and went to go put her plate away.

"Soul… uh what are you… doing?" He was on the counter banging the toaster on the top.

"THE TOASTER ATE MY POP TART! GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE THEIVE!" Maka giggled and took the toaster out of his hands.

"First get of the counter. Second, do you even know how to use the toaster?" he shook his head, "T-then how did you make m-my toast?" he pulled a blowtorch out from under the sink. She stepped back a little. Jason watched them from the doorway seeing how they helped each other and communicated. He got an idea, and smiled.

"Hey guys, I have a meeting to go to. So Maka class is canceled today. I'll be back before supper Soul DON'T try to cook anything. And Maka your dad said he'd be here to pick you up around 7 p.m."

"Huh? O-Kay." Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked at Soul. Jason gave his son a stern look that said 'Get off the counter or I'll take your door away for a month and you I pod look.' Causing him to jump off the counter and flinch.

They nodded and looked at each other confused and angry at each other.

"You don't have to yell at me you flat ches-,"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"-T, ow." A dictionary came in contact with his skull as he hit the counter and fell to the floor. He laid there on the floor with a big dent in his head.

"What the heck was that for?" Soul yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"IM NOT flat chested. And get off my foot!" She kicked him in the stomach. He rolled over clutching his gut now,

"Oooowwwww." He wined, "your angry. Why are you so angry? Do you have anger issues, I should know about. I don't want to be friends with someone who has anger issues. That SO not cool." He got up as he got hit in the face with a slice of cheese.

"W-where did you get that?" He held a leg up in defense and pointed accusingly at the cheese.

"A magical place called the fridge." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Right, I knew that . just… forgot for a sec." He blushed of embarrassment.

"Are you afraid of a little cheese, Soul?"

"NO! It just cheese _smells_ and I just took a shower. I don't want to smell again."

"Stop being such a drama queen. You get dirty in the mud, what's the difference?"

"One, mud doesn't smell, and two i'm not a drama queen!"

"Right." She walked out of the kitchen and into the music room with Soul.

* * *

><p>AN my friend and i wrote this together. it stopped me from having my blond moment... do ask. they are terribale. i cant stop laughing


	4. Maka Chops, Wafers, and Broken Doors

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER: i do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.** if i did, lets just say there would be alot of random flying cheese hitting Soul in the face by now. :P

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Maka Chops, Wafers, and Broken Doors

Soul sat on the piano bench and pushed some random keys. Maka stood in the doorway.

"Can you play?" Maka asked curiosity filled her eyes.

"I guess you could say that…" Soul trailed off. Maka smiled and walked over to him.

"Let me hear?" She begged. Soul shook his head 'no'. She got on her knees and begged even more, "Please Soul? I wont bug you any more."

"Okay, okay. Hang on a sec will ya?" he positioned his fingers over the keys, and took a breath.

As he started playing, Maka took a seat next to him and watched his fingers move. The song was unlike ANYTHING Maka has ever heard. It was dark and scary song that would creep any little kid out… at least that's what Soul's been told. Key after key on the piano, Soul finished off with a little addition of his own liking… random keys. Maka clapped and Soul turned to her.

"So…" Soul started but couldn't find the right words to say.

"That was great Soul! Why didn't you tell me you could play?" Maka asked.

"Well, I assumed you would know." He got a weird stare from Maka, "Uh, b-because I come from a family of musicians." He shrugged, and closed the cover. He got up and started towards the door. Maka followed. Soul opened the door and holding a hand out to let her go first.

As Soul stepped out of the music room, the doorbell rang and, startled both Soul and Maka.

"I wonder who that could be?" Soul glanced at the clock on the wall and opened the door. Maka went into the kitchen to get some water and her phone from the table. When Soul opened the door he was almost trampled by a man in a black suit screaming, "MAKA! PAPAS HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" He ran into the house and looked at the, now crushed Soul under the door. "Huh, did I do that?" The man asked himself.

"Soul got up and put his hands on his knees, "Holy-… crud. W-who the heck is the phsycomaniac?" Maka sweat dropped.

"Hi papa," She sighed depressingly. Sprit hugged Maka so tight it might have broken a rid or two.

"DON'T KILL HER YOU HEARTLESS B-," he didn't get to finish, before Maka's shoe contacted with his face.

"Papa, Let me go! I… CANT… BREATH!" Maka said as loud as she could. Sprit put her down and glared at Soul.

"Why are you here early, old man?" Soul snapped, being held back by Maka.

""I wanted to make sure my little angel was alright!" he screamed tears falling down his face.

"I'm fine." Maka growled.

"Did he touch you? DID SOUL TOUCH YOU!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and fourth crazily.

"Now, hold on a minute. Why would I touch a flat-," Soul started.

"MAKA CHOP!" A large dictionary connected with his skull…again.

"S-so, he didn't touch you?" Sprit reassured.

"NO!" Maka Yelled.

"AGAIN WITH THE BOOKS? WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THEM!" Soul asked on the floor.

"well… I have to run! BYE!" and with that he ran out the door.

"Yea, going to a bar, more or less." Maka mumbled. Soul stood up.

"Why did you hit me?" he demanded to know instantly. Maka glared at his with eyes like daggers. Soul shrunk alittle and laughed nerviously.

"Because im NOT flat chested. Just under grown! And because I felt like it!" Maka yelled and walked to the kitchen table.

"I don't want you as an enemy do I?" Soul asked covering his head for another Maka chop. But instead, she answered normally.

"No, you don't." Maka replied putting a book down on the table.

"I was wondering, where do you KEEP getting the books from?" Soul asked curiously.

"I… don't know. Really I don't." she studied her hands, while Soul stood there and blinked, shocked and confused.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled hitting him with a picture book.

"What was that for!" Soul yelled again.

"I wanted to see where they kept coming from." She helped him up and they started to pick the front door up from the floor.

"Your father sure knows how to make an entrance."

"Yeah." As they got the door back up, Soul realized some thing. Maka was still there.

"Uh, Maka?" Soul rasied an eyebrow, "Uh, wasn't your dad suppost to pick you up. Not leave you here with me?" He pointed at himself. She rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath at her papa.

"At least you wont kill yourself, trying to make dinner, now." She shrugged. Soul smiled and went into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"MAKA! GET ME SOME WAFERS!" He shouted from his comfortable position on the couch.

"You get 'em!" He heard Maka yell from the table.

"YOUR CLOSER!" he whined.

"FINE!" Maka walked out of the kitchen and up to Soul. She threw the box of wafers at his head.

"WTF was that for?" He cussed.

"THERES YOUR STUPID WAFERS!" She gasped, "Ooohhh you cussed!"

"Thank you!" Soul shouted.

* * *

><p>AN As you can tell... Soul likes Wafers! he like them in my other story too. for this chapter most of the credit goes to Stormy Shadows of Awesome. she wrote most of it durring her TA period. THANK YOU FOR MAKING SPRIT CRAZY! its fun to write about him... um, dont know what to say next so... read and review. REMEMBER: The more reviews the faster the updates, just not this sunday or monday, my dads coming home from taxas! until next chapter

Soul Eater Death Scythe OUT!


	5. Confused Kisses

CHAPTER 5

Confused Kisses

"Soul get up!" Maka yelled as she knocked on his door.

"Uggg…" Soul pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed.

"I'm coming in!" Maka yelled on the other side of the door. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. His room was so messy that you couldn't see his floor, but that's not what stopped her. What stopped her was Soul. He was sitting on his bed in his boxers, his hair was a MESS and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked up and saw Maka surprised.

"W-what?" Soul stood up and slowly made his way towards har.

"Nothing." She looked away at the floor.

"Whats wrong?" she shook her head.

"NOTHING SOUL! Your dad didn't come home… last… night."she trailed off and stopped as she saw his face depression.

"Soul I," She was cut off when Soul put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Maka, he's probably out still."

"W-what?" HE walked past her and out his door.

"SOUL! Where are you going?" Maka ran after him.

"What do you mean still out?" She grabbed his wrists and spun him around to face her.

"What? Hes probably still out of town." He shrugged.

"Soul don't you think we should go look for him?" He shook his head.

"He's done it so many times, I'm actually used to being alone. He looked at her in the eyes. She sighed _I know I cant beat those eyes. Their so… so innocent. _ She thought. She shook her head clear when Soul waved his hand in front of her face.

"Maka? Maka? You okay? Your, um… spacing out."

"Wha- oh im fine."

"Hmmm. Well come on. We have work to do." He walked back to his bed room while he told Maka to stay there. He ran back out with a blanket tied to his neck and slid down the stair railing. Maka could only watch in shock at what he was doing. She tried not to giggle but couldn't help but throw cheese at his head half way down the railing. He fell backwards landing on the floor face first.

"OH MY GOD! Soul! Are you okay?" She ran down the steps as she laughed.

"Why do you KEEP DOING that!" Soul asked.

"I… don't know what your talking about. I didn't do it." Maka yelled.

"WHO DID!" Soul demanded.

"YOUR DAD!" Maka yelled back.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WASN'T HERE!"Soul asked.

"YES HE IS!" Maka screamed.

"WHERE!" Soul asked.

"THE LIBRARY!" Maka growled.

"We have a library?" Soul asked now super confused. When Soul gets cofused he dose stupid things.

"Ye-," Maka was interrupted by Souls lips meeting her for the first time. Souls kiss was tense but loosened up like he was enjoying it. Maka wouldn't lie, she was enjoying it to but didn't relax. She didn't have time to when Jason walked down stairs to see his only son making out with a family friend.

They pulled apart turning to Jason.

"Awe, I was going to use this as blackmail…" Jason turned off the video camera.

Pretty soon the door was broken down again by a man screaming 'MMMAAAKKKKAAA!" Soul pulled back from her and ducked avoiding a scythe arm. She was scooped up by her father, "Maka are you okay?" Spirit asked.

"I WAS perfectly fine before you showed up!" Maka growled.

Sprit glared at Soul, "Jason I'm gonna kill your son." He announced.

"Spirit, let's not be stupid. It was just one kiss." Jason said defending his son. Soul laughed.

"You can try and kill me all you want, but that would be uncool."

"NO KILLING IN THE HOUSE!" a random house keeper yelled.

All four of them turned heads to the house keeper.

"When did you get here?" Soul asked.

"A hour and half ago." The chick said.

"I don't remember hiring you." Jason said. She stopped what she was doing, looked at them, then ran out the front door.

"Creeeeeeeepy." Soul said slowly, and creeped out.

"Who was that?" Jason asked, confused.

"Don't know don't care. But your boy better stay away from my Maka or else." Spirit said, hugging Maka, picking her up. Maka squirmed trying to break free.

"Put her down you psychopath!" Soul said his arm turning into the blade of a scythe.

"That's new." Jason said in a surprised tone.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Soul asked shouting.

"When did you start going through changes?" Jason asked.

"NOT GONNA SAY! THAT'S PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR ME TO NOW AND ME ONLY!" Soul yelled jabbing himself in the chest with his non-scythe arm.

"I should have learned parents know nothing about their teenagers who hide in their room all day." Jason said. Maka and Spirit were almost forgotten. "Sorry. YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY SON!" Jason said directed towards Spirit.

"Then keep your teenage hormone filled son away from my little angel." Spirit yelled. His grip tightened so much that it was now near impossible to escape.


	6. My Self Conscious Argument

Chapter 6

Soul's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm doing this for a girl. I freakin' hate school. I pulled up to the prep school as the final bell rang. Perfectly late, and perfectly early to pick up Maka. I sat there for a hour and a half waiting for her. I was so bored I debated on leaving. I saw so many hot girls walk out of the school. Dang, why do all the hot girls have to be smart, and some of them were far from flat chested. Why can't Maka be like them? Holy flaming cheese I have a dirty mind!

Most of the people in this school are rich too. So how come Maka comes to school every day, in the same clothes? Yellow sweater vest and red plaid skirt. Oh, wait. I know why. Her father spends it at the bars and on himself. Time for a shopping spree. Dang that sounded like something the girl walking towards me would say. Maka needs new clothes and I'm gonna get them for her. Wait, there's a beach blonde bright blue eyed skinny high- heeled girl walking my way. She was approaching quickly. Holy cow what should I do! Wait, act cool Soul freaking out is so uncool. Holy cheese balls, this chick was far from flat chested. Act cool soul.

"Hey, my ride bailed. Can you give me one?" The girl asked.

"ummm." I said thinking uncool. _Think of Maka. Don't get a nose-bleed! NO NOSE-BLEED!_ Wait what running down my nose? Wait, false alarm, it's just snot.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled coming up to me, "You have something running down your nose." She pointed at my face. I deadpanned.

"Hey Maka." The girl said. Great they know each other. Perfect, I'm gonna die now. Just gonna go home and eat my special chips in my emo corner.

"Hey Jessie." Maka said. "I see you've met Soul." Maka said. Cool I can still save this she didn't introduce me as her boyfriend, AWESOME!

"Ya, I guess he's your ride home, huh?" Jessie asked.

"I guess so." Maka said. Now this was embarrassing it was her assumption I came to see her even though I could have come to see my father. Nope never would do that. Guess she knows me to well.

"Cool." Jessie said slowly turning away.

"Why need a lift?" Maka asked. Maka was now gonna give up her spot on the back of my bike to some chick who was hotter than she was. I loved Maka she understood guys needs.

"Na it's okay." Jessie said. Aw, come on got excited for nothing. Thanks Jessie for being a good friend to Maka, and all but come on. Please Jessie!

"Okay" Maka said. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. I guess." Maka said getting on to the bike.

"Okay bye Maka." Jessie said. "Bye Soul." She said almost as if she was flirting with me. Now I feel awkward. Maka on the back of my bike and some chick flirting with me. Great, just what I need two girls who want me. But, that might be a good thing. SOUL STOP IT YOU KISSED MAKA ENJOYED IT AND HER DAD DIDN'T KILL YOU! But he came real close. I probably put him over the edge when I graphically explained what it was like to kiss his daughter. Than after he let go of Maka I started making out with her right in front of him. Yup, freaked him and my own dad out, and made Maka blush to many times to be counted. Good times, good times.

I started the bike and drove. "So, how do you know Jessie?" I asked.

"The day after my dad tried to kill you I went to the musically talented part of the school and she was the only one not playing music that would make people fall asleep." Maka said. Oh my gosh, this day is getting better. She's a musician. Why would Maka want to go to the musically trained area of the school? Suspicious.

"Okay what kind of music does she play?" I asked.

"Rock, Country, pop, classic. A little of everything." Maka said. My jaw would have dropped if I wasn't driving and I wanted to eat bugs.

"Wow, so why did you go there?" I asked.

"Ask someone a question about something." Maka said you could hear a smile in her voice. That sneaky flat chested girl.

"What you ask?" I asked. Curiosity doesn't just kill cats it also kills Souls. Wait that explains so much about Blaire! She was a curious feline, so much curiosity. I could see that conversation with her parents. 'Mommy where do baby's come from?' Her mother reply's by falling over dead on the floor 'Guess you're not telling me anything better go to the internets.' Wow so many questions answered.

"It's a surprise." Maka whispered in my ear. Seriously sneaky! It was almost making me upset.

"Okay, before I drop you off we have to make two stops." I said.

"Where to?"Maka asked.

"My house and a surprise." I said. Maka stayed quiet we drove in silence. Even though the silence picked at me like crows and trash. I parked my bike in the garage. When I put the kickstand down I was attacked in to a hug. Maka hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "What was that for?" I asked when she finally released.

"Picking me up and not leaving me stranded." Maka said.

"Yes, I would totally leave my flat….." I was interrupted by a angry girlfriends rather large book, that randomly appeared, making contact with my skull. That really hurt! Where did the book come from!

"You were saying?" Maka asked crossing her arms.

"I was saying. I would totally leave my beautiful girlfriend stranded." I said trying to save myself.

"Nice save." Maka said as I put the key into the lock. I swung the door open. I took a step in, my eyes widened and I froze.


	7. Surprises!

Chapter 7

Surprises

Soul's hand flew over Maka's eyes. Soul tried to hid the fact that his 18 year old brother and his friends in their boxers.

"WES! THIS IS WHY I DON'T HAVE A LIFE! BECAUSE WHEN EVER I TRY TO BRING SOMEONE HOME YOUR AND YOUR GAY FRIENDS ARE IN YOUR BOXERS DANCING TO RANDOM MUSIC ON YOU TUBE." Soul was just about to finish ranting, but then he saw something weird. "WES, WHY ARE YOU DANCING? I'M TELLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE GAY! YA, I SAID I WOULD TELL KAYLA!" Soul was about done.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL KAYLA! BECAUSE IT'S A LIE!" Wes yelled. Soul had already headed towards the stairs. Sexy and I know it started playing.

"I'M TELLING HER!" Soul said

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Wes yelled.

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Soul asked.

"IT'S CALLED THE FOOTBALL TEAM." Wes yelled. That scared Soul. He dragged Maka up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door and slid his back down it. Maka giggled on the bed.

"Your brother's kinda cute," Maka said.

"When did you see him?" Soul asked.

"Last week," Maka said. Soul banged his head against the door.

"SOUL, STOP ABUSING THE DOOR WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BODY!" Wes yelled.

"IT'S NOT HER BODY YOU FREAKING CREEP!" Soul yelled back

"SURE LETS CALL IT THAT, BUT WHEN SHE IS KNOCKED UP IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Wes yelled. "WAIT, WHAT DOES HER CHEST LOOK LIKE!"

That put Soul over the top he stormed out of his room and down stairs. HE walked up to his brother and cussed him out with some very colorful choice words. After 10 minutes of trying to attack his brother the 15 year old was tired but still tried. "How do you know those words?" Wes asked a little freaked out.

"Well, let's see. Dad, Grandma, You, my books, my comic books, things people write in books, my music, and let us not forget the dog," Soul said counting each one out on his finger.

"We don't have a dog," Wes said.

"You don't know what I have in my room. I have a whole zoo in there," Soul stated.

"That explains those noises I hear in the middle of the night," Wes said.

"No, those are me." Soul said. His brother looked scared. "Oh, and Kayla."

"What? She won't let me touch her, and you sleep with her!" Wes asked.

"No, you sick minded 18 year old. We play Dead Space. She kinda scares me. When she plays she gets turned on and it sounds like she's getting molested," Soul said. Wes was officially scared of his little brother. "It might not help that I usually play in my boxers."

"You screwed up 15 year old boy," Wes said giving Soul a playful punch in the arm. Maka had walked down at some point. "Maka, my little friend," Wes opened his arms up for a hug and he still was in his boxers. Maka hugged him. Soul's eyes twitched. Maka smiled up at Wes. Wes leaned down towards Maka. Maka stood on his tip toes, and their lips met. Soul screamed, yelled cussed, but the two ignored his pleas. Wes's hands untucked Maka's shirt. They moved up her shirt slowly pulling it off. Soul couldn't watch anymore. He ran up stairs as Maka moaned.

Soul shot up awake. It was a dream all a dream. He ran his fingers through his hair as his phone buzzed. On the screen it light up with Maka's name. He answered the phone.

"You're not gonna believe the dream I just had," Soul said.

"Soul, I have to tell you something first," Maka said. Her voice was shaky and full of sadness.

"Ya?" Soul asked.

"I'm pregnant," Maka said. Soul dropped the phone and he bolted up quickly. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

Soul stood and looked at the clock. Maka wasn't even out of class yet. He went to the door and walked to his motorcycle. "Might as well pick her up from class," Soul mumbled to himself. What was going on in his mind?

* * *

><p>He leaned on the motorcycle at the foot of the school steps with his arms crossed. The bell rang and kids fled the school, jumping out the windows in all directions. Soul's eyes widened and he bounced off the bike. What is his dad doing to these kids?<p>

"Maka! Thank Shinigami Sama you're here! I almost got mauled by a bear down here…" Maka made her way down the steps, clutching her books lightly.

"What's got you all worked up? Wes pour wat-,"

"Stop with Wes already! You won't believe the dream… in a dream I had this morning!" he took her books and set them in the storage compartment on the motorcycle.

"Oh yeah, what was it." She crossed her arms and smiled. Soul stared off into space up at the sky, "Soul?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "SOUL!" she smacked the back of his head with her bag and huffed.

"Well, you were there! And Wes, and the football team, and guys in boxers and Sexy and I know it playing in the background, and I used colorful language and I was playing Dead Space with Wes' girlfriend in my boxers. Then When I was arguing with Wes, you hugged him and he kissed you, and you kissed him back and then I Screamed- well, not like a little girl scream- and I woke up and then you called me-," she covered his mouth with her hand and laughed.

"I didn't know you could talk that fast. Slow down… and start from the beginning. Slowly." She said in a slow tone. He nodded and Maka took her hand off his mouth.

"You were there; Wes and the foot ball team were there. And there were guys in boxers there. And the music Sexy and I know it was playing. I was playing dead Space with Wes's girlfriend in my Boxers. Then when I was arguing with Wes… you hugged him and then he kissed you, and you kissed him back. Then I screamed. Not a little girl scream, but you know the manly scream- ahhhhgggggg- and the you kissed him back. Then I woke up, and you called me. You sounded a little… I don't know- scared. I asked you what was wrong then you told me you were Prego. Then I dropped the phone and woke… up… again." He finished off lamely as she gave him a horrified look.

"So… it was a dream-… in a dream? Is that even possible?" she put her arms behind her back.

"I don't know. What do I look like to you? The witch doctor?"

"No, but I think you should go get that check by a psychiatrist and maybe-," he put his hand over her mouth.

"Look , that's deep, don't ya think? Why don't we think about that for a second?"

"Don't call me that!" she smacked his hand away, "Take me home will you? I have homework and a test to study for."

"Why don't we go to my house? My dad's there. And speaking about my father, what is he doing to those kids that are making them _fly_ out the windows screaming?"

"I don't know. And besides, I don't want to see your brother, or the football team, _or_ boys in their boxers dancing to I'm Sexy and I Know it. I have to study." Souls face saddened.

"You're no fun. Hey can we go to the zoo. I want to see the giraffe. You know there's this girl who's there every day, threatening the poor thing, saying 'watch out giraffe, I can break your neck.'" He mimic a girls voice smiling.

"HOMEWORK," Maka said slowly.

"Buzz kill," Soul said pulling her into his arms.

"Soul, seriously," Maka whined.

"One kiss all I ask for," Soul said. His eyes started looking like puppy eyes. He started whimpering. Maka gave in and kissed his lips. Soul would not let her leave the kiss. He held her there and she started to relax. Her fingers went into his hair. Soul finally pulled back. "Now my house?" He questioned.

"Ummm….. Fine," Maka said dazed.

"Yippee," Soul said like a three year old. They got on his bike and drove to his house. When they opened the door. There was Wes….. In his boxers….. Eating a sandwich. … on the couch. Listening to I'm Sexy and I know it.

"Soul come dance with your big brother," Wes yelled.

"I would prefer not to." Soul said dragging Maka up to his room.

"Plllleeeaaassseee! I'll leave you two alone! Every teenagers wish!" Wes begged getting down on his knees.

"We're going away now!" Soul pushed Maka by the shoulders up the stairs with both hands looking back down at his brother.

"Oh, Come on! Just one d-," Soul closed his bedroom door.

"why was he…" Maka sat on his bed confused.

"Don't know don't care! At least he wasn't dancing with the football team while I was in my boxers playing Dead Space with his girl friend!" he pointed a finger at himself.

"Don't point, its rude." Maka stated sternly.

"It's my finger. I can do what I want with it!"

"Like what? Pick your nose?" She stood up from his bed.

"No! Maybe when I was younger but now I can… I can… HEY WES! COME UP HERE!" his door opened and Wes peeked his head through the opening. Soul walked over to the door casually and held his finger up.

"Mr. Finger, Meet Brother's eye!" Soul poked his brother in the eye and chuckled. Maka covered her mouth with her hand and fell back down on the bed.

"Why would you do that!" Wes looked up from the ground where he fell backwards, "OH… MY. GOD. IT HURTS!" he kicked his feet like a three year old would when they throw fits.

"Because you kissed my girlfriend," Soul said.

"I've done no such thing," Wes said.

"In my dream you did," Soul said. He said going to go sit by Maka. Wes grabbed Soul's ankle and caused him to fall. Wes hastily stood up," Hey, look at you. You actually know how to put on pants." Soul said. Wes rolled his eyes and went and sat by Maka. Maka sat up.

"Hi, my little friend," Wes said. Maka waved. Wes kissed her cheek. Maka blushed.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT IN MY ROOM OR WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Soul said. He had stood up. He looked mad. Maka gasped. She had never seen Soul so jealous before. It was kinda funny to watch. His face turned the shade of his eyes and his voice cracks when he yelled. It was pretty funny.

Wes kissed Maka's cheek again getting dangerously close to her lips. Soul was not gonna watch him. "WES GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
>"ONLY IF YOU DANCE WITH ME." he said in a creepy voice. Wes wrapped an arm around Maka shoulders, smiling at how mad Soul was getting. Maka, who was blushing, slipped out of Wes's grip and sat cross legged on the floor.<p>

"I… am Switzerland." The boys stopped fighting and looked down at her.

"You're Switzerland?"

"What's that mean?" Wes asked Soul. Soul shrugged.

"I don't know." Soul whispered angrily, "And… Maka, why exactly are you…_ Switzerland?_" she crossed her arms.

"I don't want to get in the middle of your bickering… ABOUT ME! why should you guys choose? Sit down Soul! I see you trying to sneak out of this one. Don't make me get the cheese!" he stopped, "How about the toaster! I'll make him eat your toast!"

"No! not my toast!" Soul said.

"Then I will make you both eat that strange substance Soul made." Maka said.

"No anything but Soul's cooking," Wes whined.

* * *

><p>AN okay me and my friend wrote this chapter. she has an accout on here! hers is District12TheSeam go check out her stories too!


	8. Soul the cheater

Soul the cheater

Soul walked through the front door of his house with his bag slung over his shoulder and threw it down on the floor along with his jacket. He clenched the light green piece of paper in his hand tightly and walked to the kitchen. Soul set the paper down on the counter while he opened the fridge to look for something edible to eat. Wes appeared out of nowhere around the corner and snatched the paper from the counter. Soul sighed in defeat when he didn't find anything to eat and turned around to find Wes leaning on the counter reading the flyer.

"So I see baby brother has a dance to go to?"Wes chimed.

"Who says I'm going? It's just a stupid dance." Soul jumped on the counter and snatched the paper back.

"Maka. She beat you here and heard the news. She's excited." Wes smirked and crossed his arms.

"What if I don't go with her? With if I have other plans that night?" He crumbled the paper and walked out of the kitchen quickly.

"I will tie you up, throw you in the closet, make you miss your plans and take Maka myself." Wes shouted as he walked away.

"Good luck with that. She's tougher than she looks like, trust me." Soul continued to walk away.

"Oh… I already asked. She said only if Soul doesn't take me." Wes chuckled and watched Soul stop in mid-step.

"You wouldn't… what if my plans involve her but she doesn't know yet?" Soul smirked, walking back up to Wes.

"Nope. She already bought the tickets. She showed them to me. By the way Maka would not let you get in her pants." Wes said.

"W-wha- why does pants involve my plans? What do pants have to do with this?" Soul asked, obviously not understanding Wes. Wes rolled his eyes and walked up to his brother.

"Let me put this in the simplest way possible. Maka… will… not… have…sex…with…you." Wes said, clutching his brother's face.

Soul blinked and busted out laughing, "is that what you think I do in my spare time? I'm not that stupid! With my luck, she would end up like your girlfriend!" Soul stopped laughing and covered his mouth quickly.

Wes looked at Soul suddenly serious. He grabbed Souls by the shoulders and came uncomfortably close, "What about Kala?"

Soul squirmed in his grip and swung his arms everywhere, "It's not my fault! You were the careless one who did it!"

"What?" Wes was confused now.

"You know what. Remember that one night you said you were 'working late'?" Soul smirked and was free of Wes's grip.

Wes tackled him, "I say that a lot!" he caught Soul and held him in a head lock.

"Ya, well this time I'm pretty sure you weren't working! And she has proof!" Soul struggled to talk.

"I used protection." Wes said. He flipped Soul on his back on the counter

"What? What are you talking about? Wait… is you saying that you-… ohhh I'm telling dad!" Soul punched Wes in the stomach.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Wes asked, slapping Soul across the face. Soul held his cheek in his hand.

"I was talking about that one night…," Soul dodged Wes's punch, "Where you ended up drunk in the front yard with nothing but your boxers. And-… she became a picture crazed woman!" he kneed Wes in a place no boy every wants to be hit. Wes shrieked.

"Oh, ya. By the way, dad knows that Kayla and I have gone that far. Were engaged!" Wes said huffing in pain.

Soul stopped slapping him and his eyes widened, "I'm getting a-… I think I'm gonna be sick! I didn't need to know that!"

"Kayla and I have only been dating for 3 years" Wes said.

"Ya, but… you had- and dad knows?" Soul kicked Wes in the shin.

"Ya, my room is next to his and walls are thin…" Wes sighed.

"That's sick…" Soul scowled like he's never heard of that word that they're avoiding.

"You're past 7th grade; you know how babies are made right…" Wes asked making sure.

"Yes! Geez I'm not stupid! Who's to say I'm not a-do I have to say it- too!"

"Because we all know you're a virgin the only actual physical relationship was with your hand." Wes implied.

"I have not! I've slept with girls! Do you honestly think the coolest guy in school would be a- dear god- virgin?"Soul deadpanned.

"Yes." Wes said.

"Your wrong. I've almost slept with every girl in the school… not including that one group. That pick their noses and I recently found out they were vegetarians" Soul space out.

"You've only been at this school for 2 weeks and the entire time you've been with Maka…" Wes said worried.

Soul held back a chuckled and smirked, "You don't know what I do in my spare time…"

"Ohhh… I'm telling Maka." Wes said.

"Telling Maka what?"Maka asked walking into the kitchen.

"Soul cheated on you." Wes tattled. Maka's eyes widened.


	9. the break up?

The break up

Maka stood there unsure, "Soul you cheated?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her now regretting his life.

"I uh… yes." Soul looked down to the floor. Maka backed away slowly and shook her head.

"I told you… all men, they're all the same!" she shouted running out of the house.

Soul chased after her, "Maka!" he pushed Wes aside and slammed the door closed.

Maka ran as fast as she could, tears streaming from her green eyes. She had trusted Soul and he broke her. She collapsed in the street crying.

Soul saw her, "Maka…" he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Maka moved away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." she said harshly. Soul looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting down next to her. She turned the opposite direction from him and hung her head in her hands.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I-i… I'll do anything!" Soul grabbed her shoulder.

Maka moved her body away from his hand once more, "No. you won't. I know you. You say you'll do something then back out. Just leave me alone." Maka said her words burnt in his ears.

"What?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone. We're through." Maka whispered.

"Please Maka, don't do this. I love you!" Soul said getting sadder every minute. Maka was officially mad

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done it." Maka said in a level voice. Soul couldn't find the words to say anything. He ruined the one shot to true happiness. And he let himself watch it crumble to the ground. Maka didn't face him as she stood up.

"Goodbye Soul." She snapped walking off into the dark streets.

"Maka! I'm sorry! Why can't you get that through your head! Look, I made a mistake and like I said, I'm SORRY!" he watched the ground as his eyes burned from watching her walk away like that. What has he done?

"Sorry isn't enough…" Maka mumbled to herself. Soul could breathe and tears formed in his eyes. Before he started crying, he put his hands on top of his head and walked back to the house to grab his jacket and keys.

"You screwed up big time." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock. Have to ever been so angry… that you tackled a horse?" Soul tried to keep his cool.

"Yes, "Wes said, "But remember you made the mess, now you clean it up."

"What do you think I'm doing? You didn't have to tell her! I never told Kayla you cheated on her that one time! So why did you tell Maka?" Soul slipped his jacket on and grabbed his motorcycle keys.

"That was once! You screwed up multiple times! No go fix this!" Wes said raising his voice.

"Yeah, maybe I won't come back after that too! I'll go find my own place if I have to!" Soul slammed the door. Wes sighed as he heard the motorcycle start in the driveway.

"Don't run away from your problems!" Wes shouted.

Soul drove off, looking back at the house sadly and shook his thoughts away when he looked back on the road. He needed to keep an eye out for Maka along the sides. She couldn't have gotten far.

Maka stood in an alleyway, pinned to the wall by some creep who kept shouting that he was Black Star.

"I'm the great assassin black star! Hey- wait… aren't you Souls new girlfriend?" the blue haired boy held her shoulders against the wall, looking at her face closely.

"Not anymore." Maka said.

"What do you mean not anymore? He loves you. That's all he talks about is you! It gets a little annoying at sometimes." Black Star let her go.

"He cheated on me!" Maka shouted. Black Star watched her kneel down on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? The time when he wasn't with you, he was with me goofing off down at the golf Corse! We screwed with so many people there…" Black Star chuckled.

"He admitted to cheating on me." Maka said.

"But… he was with me the entire time Maka. I saw-,"

"Maka!" Soul ran up to black star and Maka. Maka didn't want to see him. She pushed past them and stomped off. She ended up at Kids house. Soul looked at Black Star.

"What do you do man?" black star asked soul. Soul didn't answer and followed after Maka. Black Star followed Soul just in case something interesting happened.

Soul was worried he had lost her forever. Maka knocked on Kids door and Liz opened it. She saw Maka's tear stained face and immediately pulled her into the house.

"What happened Maka?"

"Yeah, you look all sad and stuff!" patty said.

"Souls being a jerk." Maka said. Kid walked down and heard Maka and rushed to her side.

"Do I need to break the asymmetrical face of his?"

"Maybe. I don't know! I'm to hurt right now to even think!" Maka said crying again. Kid's door slammed open revealing Soul and Black Star.

Soul glared at Kid as he put an arm around Maka, "I didn't do anything Maka! Wes was lying! You know how he is!" Soul argued. Maka didn't want to talk to him and she made sure everyone knew it.

"Soul I think it's time for you to leave." Kid started calmly. Soul looked angry.

"No way. I'm not leaving until she believes me." Soul snapped.

"Were done here! There's nothing more to say!" Maka yelled and ran up the stairs with Kid. Soul stood there surprised as Liz and patty escorted him and Black Star out.


	10. Plans?

Soul barged into his house and threw his keys and jacket on the floor. Wes just stared wide eyed at him with a cup of water in his hands. Soul glared at him with anger in his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Wes Asked. Soul looked at his big brother like are you serious then hit his cup of water so it splashed in his face. Soul then, slapped Wes in the face and silently walked upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight!" Soul called.

"Night." Wes called back confused. He cringed at the sound of the door slamming closed upstairs and looked down at him now empty cup.

Soul slammed his door and face planted the bed. '_Why can't I get my story straight one minute, I saw, I cheated, then I saw, I didn't what is my problem.'_

Wes stared at his empty cup and sniffled, "It took me forever to fill this..." Kayla walked in and kissed him and asked what happened. Wes explained which caused Kayla to slap him. Kayla then found herself knocking on Soul's door.

"WHAT!" Soul asked.

"Soul, it's me Kayla." She said. Soul rushed to the door and let her in. as soon as he opened the door he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt hiding the evidence of crying.

"What do you want?" his voice cracked.

"I heard you're having girl problems." She shrugged and said lamely.

"So what it's none of your business?" He said. Kayla let herself in and closed the door behind her.

Kayla pushed to get him to talk, "It is my problem because Maka is a sweet girl and when you weren't dating her you were a little punk and with her you become a first class citizen." Kayla barked. "What dafuq happened?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know! Get out of my room! I want to be alone!" he started pushing her towards the door.

"Soul I can help you! You know I can! You're just afraid to admit to yourself that you made a mistake!" he stopped.

"I didn't just make a mistake." He didn't care if he cried in front of anyone at this point and let the tear roll down his cheek, "I ruined my life. Now get out."

"Soul, listen. I'm female and I have been keeping Wes away from Maka whenever she was to come over. She told me everything I can help." Kayla said. Soul sighed and let Kayla stay. He sat on his bed and laid down.

Kayla sat at the desk chair, "Think. What is something Maka enjoys?"

"That's easy, reading." Soul snorted.

"Okay, what else?" Kayla said. Soul closed his eyes and thought.

"the beach? Yeah, the beach. She said she's never been there but always wanted to."Soul sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Maybe you can take her to the beach." Kayla suggested. Soul gagged and threw her a sour look.

"The beach? I hate the beach… there's half naked girls there. You know what, I hate girls now… no offense."

"I am gonna pretend I didn't just hear that. Anything else she might like or be excited about?" Kayla asked. Soul's eyes brightened.

"Ya, the school homecoming dance." Soul Stood up from the bed and ran to his closet to get his bag. He came out soon after with a green paper in his hand and his bag in the other, "Look."

"Okay, that's… good. It's in a couple days, so… you still have time to ask her and maybe fix your relationship, "Kayla said smiling.

"It's not that easy. She thinks I slept with the entire female population of our school. She'll probably won't come near me, because she'll think I have aids or something." Soul said in one breath

"Aids? What kind of girls are you sleeping with? Hookers?" Kayla shot out of her seat.

"Well, some of them were a little weird, and were way too easy." Soul said. "WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS STUFF?" Soul yelled loudly.

"Because it could help." Kayla said.

"Soul says he can't. Soul doesn't want to do anything about this. It's too confusing for Souls brain." Soul said in third person.

Kayla rolled her eyes," Okay then if you can't get her to go to the dance with you then. Serenade her at the dance."

"What's a serenade? WAIT! I don't want to throw a grenade at her! Or is Serenade like a snake because Maka hates snakes. That wouldn't be a good choice…" Soul started rambling on about snakes and bad choices he made. Kayla sat there glaring at him with her eye twitching.

"And that one time when I almost slept with-,"

"OKAY! Enough! You're going straight down to her house and telling her your sorry little but is done sleeping with any other girls BUT her. I will personally drive you down there myself if I have to!" Soul blinked at Kayla's sudden outburst.

"No! I just want to curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for a couple years!" Soul yelled.

"Why?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"Every time I think about her my heart beats quicken. And I can't stop thinking about her and I know it's her fault." Soul said calmly then added, "That b*tch."

"Whys it _her_ fault?" Kayla placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't know." Soul whined and stomped his feet before he found a giant chocolate bar in his underwear drawer and started eating it.

"Don't eat… that. Whys it her fault?" Kayla asked.

"Because she made my heart hurt…" soul whined.


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
